


And Let Me Kiss You

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire sings One Direction in the shower. Enjolras does not approve at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated crack. Blamed on my girlfriend and the fact that, supposedly, George Blagden sings One Direction in the shower. Written for shits and giggles, not to be taken seriously.
> 
> Songs are, in this order, "What Makes You Beautiful", "One Thing", "They Don't Know About Us", "Heart Attack", and "Kiss You". All by One Direction.

_“Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain’t hard to tell: you don’t know, you don’t know you’re beautiful!”_

Enjolras leaned into the bathroom, eyeing Grantaire for a minute and shaking his head.

“One Direction, really?”

“No judging! I heard you singing Miley Cyrus the other day!”

“Miley Cyrus isn’t a boyband, Grantaire,” Enjolras retorted. Grantaire’s only response was to start back up again.

“If only you saw what I could see, you’ll understand why I want you so desperately!”

Enjolras backed away and slammed the bathroom door, hoping to get Grantaire to realize he should _stop_.

Grantaire just sang louder.

_“Right now, I’m looking at you and I can’t believe, you don’t know, you don’t know you’re beautiful! That’s what makes you beautiful!”_

* * *

It just got worse from there.

Grantaire started singing it in the kitchen, while he was working on things, whenever he had the energy to sing.

When he made dinner, his song of choice went _“so get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead!”_

When he was cleaning, it was _“they don’t know about the things we do! They don’t know about the ‘I love yous’!”_

When he made _coffee_ in the mornings, he ended up singing _“And I’m like ‘never thought it’d hurt so bad, getting over you’ and ‘ow, you’re giving me a heart attack, looking like you do’.”_

* * *

Enjolras invested in a good pair of earplugs. And headphones.

* * *

Then Grantaire just--stopped for a while.

Enjolras was wary, at first, but figured his roommate had just gotten sick of the boyband. (He prayed that’s what it was.)

But then Grantaire ambushed him in the kitchen one evening and started singing again.

“And if you, you want me too, let’s make a move. So tell me, girl, if every time we touch, you get this kinda rush, baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah...”

Enjolras wished he hadn’t let his guard drop. If he’d anticipated this, he’d have his earplugs in his pocket rather than his bedroom.

“And let me kiss you!”

And then--oh. Grantaire kissed him for a moment before pulling away with a grin.

“I figured if you somehow missed the point of half the songs I sang, I should make it clear.” Enjolras nodded slowly, staring at Grantaire.

“Um. Okay, then.” After another minute, the shock wore off and Enjolras smiled to himself. “How’d that last song go again?”

“Let me kiss you--mmph!”


End file.
